User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Force grows! Atazard's past catches up
Owari is seen, seated on the head of a huge table. On it, an amazing number of plates with all sorts of food on them can be seen. Owari is obviously having dinner. On the opposite head of the table, Owari's guest is also eating like a brute. Owari: Is the food good? Man: Amazing! Only the top chef in my country can make such a great main dish! Owari: I take pleasure in every aspect of life...I want to enjoy every bit of it, and it goes that without saying that I love eating... It's only natural that I would hire the best of the best. Man: I like how honest you are about what could be your greatest flaw. Owari: Flaws only exists if others are able to exploit them. If not, they are just aspects of your character that may or may not affect your life. Man: Seems like you're arrogant as fuck... Just the way I think a leader should be. Owari: Glad to hear that... Owari stands up, having finished eating an insane amount of food, and heads towards the man. We now see him in a bigger picture. He is in his 30's, has his black hair slicked back, is shaved clean, and wears an expensive suit. Owari: I'll soon become the leader of this world, either way. There is only one choice for you to make... "Will you side with me... Or will you fall to my army's might, like a fool?" Man: You really put it simply. The man, having his finished his dinner too, stands up, and offers Owari a handshake. Man: I am the leader of a huge nation that has the strongest military power after the Marines and the Revolutionaries. I shoulder the lives of millions... It would be a shame to let them die. Owari accepts the handshake. Man: It would also be a big shame if I, the "Iron Tyrant" Sevoch, was unable to judge the situation. I witnessed your fight against the Mugen Pirates, and it was at that moment that I realized how small I am. Sevoch starts pacing around the room nervously. Sevoch: It was an amazing performance,really. I couldn't have asked for more. I am the ruler of a powerfull country, yet I feel powerless compared to you... However, I am not a loser. I tend to conquer my surroundings, and I adapt really quickly too. So here I am, ready to swear loyalty to you, Owari. Owari: I have to say, bro, it's gonna be nice having you around here... But I have to ask... Aren't you afraid to do such a thing? Your predecessor, if I recall correctly, lost everything because he allied himself with Shir... Are you ready to do the same mistake he did? Sevoch: You told me that you maintain all of Magnus' memories? Then you must admit that, no matter how strong Magnus is, he couldn't defeat Shir while he was in his "The One" form... As such, you must be weaker than Shir. Sorry for phrasing it like that, but it is a fact. Owari: It's true that Magnus was weaker than Shir during that fight... However, there's a huge difference between that man and me. Bring in the man with the strongest Haki out of your guards. Sevoch: Ok. Hey, Rook, come in here. The man known as Rook steps in the room. He's wearing a black suit and dark glasses, and he has a serious look on his face. Owari: Rook. Think of the happiest time of your life. Rook: Ok...But.. Before he could finish his sentence, Owari snaps his fingers. With that beautiful thought in mind, Rook drops dead on the floor. Owari:*bored look* There, he died. Just like Shir would have if I fought him. Sevoch looks at the lifeless body of his guard, stunned and left without words... Owari: I hope you weren't sentimentaly attached to him. Sevoch: Nevermind that! I can see it now, Owari! You will surely conquer the world! Owari laughs, as he understands that he just obtained a valuable asset. ---- Magnus: So... How about you tell me about your life as a soldier? Atazard: You did tell me all of the details of your life as a pirate, so I guess it's time I bore you to death with my narration, just like you did. Magnus: Fuck you. Atazard: So, I washed up on that beach, I started to wander around the island. After a while, I found a military base. I was easily spotted however, since I didn't even bother to hide myself... I was not even thinking as I walked, I just moved on. It's pretty harsh to see all your friends die right infront of you, and especially that last fight had stripped me of my will to live... The soldiers captured me, and the torture started. I had to keep my heritage a secret, and thus, I couldn't tell them that I was a survivor of that tragedy... I came up with an excuse, but they didn't buy it. After three weeks of torture, a man that stood out of the rest came to visit me. There is no need to hide it. You are a Greek, and you just survived that attack. Those words hit me like a punch in the face. How could he know about it? I witnessed it all. Your island is not that far away, and I used some of the very powerfull telescopes we have here to watch the whole tragedy unveil. I do mean that, this was a tragedy. I, for one, am against the World Goverment. Up until now, I felt relieved. I thought that I had found a way out, I conviced myself that this was all over. However, his next words made all that go away. I would never kill the civilazation that has access to the Pantheon. I would tame them, and use it to my advantage. It became clear at that point. This man was a conqueror. A tyrant. I knew that my way out of that was to instantly release my Pantheon. Impressed by the fact that I had mastered it by the age of 17, he put me through an insane training program. It took me years to get to the point I am. I was being trained to become his best personal bodyguard. Of course, living a life like that annoyed the life out of me, but I had to put up with it... It was the only thing that kept me alive. I obviously had to fight many times. There were many attemtps on the tyrants life's and unfortunatelly, I was the one that silenced them. It's not that I didn't want the guy to die... I just could not let them do it, simply because to get to him, they had to go through me... And that would mean that I would die too. And so, when the Shir War began, the Tyrant sent everyone there... Expept for me. They were all defeated of course, by your men, by your allies, by the forces of the Marines, by the military powers that gathered on that World War. Soon after, the man commited suicide, having lost everything... Unexpectedly, I had my freedom. So I did the only thing I could do. I put my ring on my finger, and followed the green light. Magnus: I see... it's quite harsh, I imagine. But now it's over... Atazard: Yes. Fucking finally. Magnus: Now then, let's go to sleep. I'm starting to feel quite better, and tommorow, I think I'll be able to fight all out. Atazard: Finally. It's no fun having the upper hand all the time. Category:Blog posts